Ike (Canon, Composite)/Custerwolf98
Summary In days long gone, a young man strode the lands of Tellius. He was simple, yet true, his deeds brave and noble. He reunited two races long at war, and healed the heart of a goddess long gone mad. Ask any you meet, be they young or old, beorc or laguz, of a hero named Ike and you'll receive a warm smile, and a tale or two of faith courage and honesty.- Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn Compared to most lords in the vast outrealms, Ike had a simple humble life as a mercenary with his father and friends, until the death of said father led him to become the Vanguard of Tellius, and a Radiant Hero even kings would aspire to be like, and dragons and gods alike would do well not to cross. Powers and Stats Tier: At Least 6-A Likely High 6-A, Higher with Aether| High 2-A with Rite of Frost amp, Higher with Aether| 1-C Name: Ike Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Male Age: 17 in POR. 20 in RD. ''' '''Classification: Greil Mercenary Leader, Vanguard, Radiant Hero Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Weapon Mastery (See Intelligence), Absorption, Energy, Statistics Amplification and Durability Negation via Aether (Is Ike's Mastery Skill and saps health and ignores and halves durability . Luna and Sol which comprise Aether also each triple AP, making for a total six-times boost. ) Statistics Amplification via Ragnell (Boosts durability by 5 ), Power Nullification via Nihil (Passively deactivates all abilities, tho if the enemy also has Nihil the same would be true vice-versa.) Energy Projection with Ragnells ranged attacks , Critical Impact with Critical Hits (Critical Hits do three times normal damage ) Can overpower Low-High Regeneration (Galeem can instantly regen his wings and Dharkon his tentacles . Despite this they are still killed at the end of world of light.) Ragnell can overpower Divine Protection and has Holy Manipulation , Holy Artifact (Being blessed by Ashera Ragnell can harm gods such as Ashera herself, or those blessed by her, including Dheginsea and Zelgiuses armor, which are completely undamaged by unblessed weapons. Yune also blessed it further along with the equiped weapon of every character prior to the battle with Dheginsea as his blessing and by extension Ashera's durability were too tough even for Ragnell and the other Laguz Royals to damage. Spiritual Awareness and Possible Existence Erasure (Any unit, let alone Ike with Ragnell in Endgame 4 and 5 can kill enemies referred to as spirits, and see them in general, which may be due to this being after Endgame 3 in which every characters weapon is blessed, meaning blessed weapons in general can kill these spirits. In Endgame 5 in particular they are summoned by Ashera herself. Upon death they completely vanish from existence, upon her final defeat, Ashera too vanishes into nothingness ) Possible Homing Attack with Critical Hits (Critcal Hits can only happen in the first place if an attack is going to hit an enemy . Taking Ike's maximum stats and how crits work (See above.) into account, not counting support bonuses or enemy luck or class bonuses, Ike has a 23 and a half% chance of getting crits, and a 18 and a half% chance of getting aether as aether is decided by half of skill, tho as these are game mechanics, you can take this with a grain of salt, in which case Ike would just be able to activate aether whenever, and Nihil is passively active anyway.) 'Attack Potency: At Least Continental, Likely Multi-Continental, Higher with Aether '(Long before the Tellius Duology Ashunera flooded every continent on the planet into oblivion , with only Tellius emerging unscathed, and also created all those continents in the first place . Afterwards she split in half into Ashera and Yune. As the continents are reffered to in plural it was likely more than just two or three of em, six assuming the world had the same amount as Earth. Depending on which you go with Ashunera sunk anywhere from as low as two or three continents to possibly six. As halves of Ashunera's being Ashera and Yune would be anywhere from Tellius to a couple of continents or more. Given that Ike and the others could defeat Ashera and force her to resurrect before needing Yune's power, Ashera and them would likely be worth at least two continents, possibly 3 and a half if the planet had the same amount as Earth, with a Yune amped Ike being possibly equal to Ashunera herself given as mentioned before he and the others could technically already defeat Ashera even without Yune, and with Aether he'd be six times stronger than that, as even if there were only two other continents that times six would still be 12 continents, and 36 if there were 6 continents.) '''Multiverse+ with the Rite of Frost, Higher with Aether ( In Fire Emblem Heroes Book 2 the Breidablik and Rite of Frost are needed to amp the cast so they can defeat Surtr, King of Muspell . It has the power to control an infinite amount of universes, and as seen in the Rite of Frost scan above these statements about the Breidablik occur before the Rite of Frost amp even occurs, meaning this is only the baseline of how powerful the Breidablik would be) Complex Multiversal ('''Within the Super Smash Bros macrocosm, infinite timelines/universes are infinitely created with every single action and inaction. Master Hand is the creator of the Smash-Verse and fictionally transcends it, viewing the inhabitants of the macrocosm as nothing more than plush toys and trophies. What's more there exists a dimension transcendent to the Smash-Verse (Or World of Imagination) referred to as the "Real World". Combined with Master Hand's fictional transcendence over the 4-D to 5-D Imaginary World, the existence of the "Real World" possibly being Master Hands realm further supports Master Hand being a 6-Dimensional Being with 6-D might, as well as his twin Crazy Hand, and Tabuu who with hax is at least equal to them. Galeem (And by extension Dharkon) on the other hand is so far above any of them he turned Tabuu into a spirit. As Spirits are basically canon gameplay mechanics and equipable pngs of artwork this essentially means that he turned Tabuu into fiction in a similar manner to Master Hand creating and viewing the Smash Cast as plushies and trophies and turning them into such after defeat, effectively making Galeem and Dharkon 7-D Beings with 7-D might. Also, its revealed that Galeem now encroaches upon "The Last Remaining World", revealing that either during the burst of light or a gradual conquest Galeem sacked the entire smash verse, likely the former. ' 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge all sorts of lightning magic (Reffered to as "Thunder" magic but for all intents and purposes is really just magical lightning, as thunder is just the sound created by lightning to begin with. First Tier fodder can already use Thunder magic, so this would only be the baseline.)''.'' Massively Hypersonic+' '' '' (Upon awakening Ashera petrified the continent of Tellius in 5 seconds . In the next cutscene everyone has already noticed the changes.) FTL, Likely FTL+ ('''Can dodge all sorts of light magic , Any old Second Tier fodder like bishops can use light magic to begin with, let alone the major villains and literal gods.) ''At Least Infinite, Possibly Immeasurable''' (Regardless of whether in a flash of light or conquering one by one, likely the former Galeem encompassed an infinite amount of infinite timelines.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman. ('''As can most large and well-built characters in the game Ike can lift people off the ground while carrying the large Ragnell and a host of other possible equipment and can shove them multiple meters) '''Striking Strength: At Least Continental, Likley Multi-Continental, Higher with Aether| Multiverse+ with the Rite of Frost, Higher with Aether| Complex Multiversal, Higher with Aether Durability: At Least Continental, Likely Multi-Continental '''(Long before the Tellius Duology Ashunera flooded every continent on the planet into oblivion , with only Tellius emerging unscathed, and also created all those continents in the first place . Afterwards she split in half into Ashera and Yune. As the continents are reffered to in plural it was likely more than just two or three of em, six assuming the world had the same amount as Earth. Depending on which you go with Ashunera sunk anywhere from as low as two or three continents to possibly six. As halves of Ashunera's being Ashera and Yune would be anywhere from Tellius to a couple of continents or more. Given that Ike and the others could defeat Ashera and force her to resurrect before needing Yune, and Ashera having covered the entire continent (See Speed) Ashera and them would likely be worth at least two continents, possibly 3 and a half if the planet had the same amount as Earth, with a Yune amped Ike being possibly equal to Ashunera herself given as mentioned before he and the others could technically already defeat Ashera even without Yune.) '''Multiverse+ with the Rite of Frost, Higher with Aether ( In Fire Emblem Heroes Book 2 the Breidablik and Rite of Frost are needed to amp the cast so they can defeat Surtr, King of Muspell. It has the power to control an infinite amount of universes, and as seen in the Rite of Frost scan above these statements about the Breidablik occur before the Rite of Frost amp even occurs, meaning this is only the baseline of how powerful all the playable characters would be.) Complex Multiversal ('''Within the Super Smash Bros macrocosm, infinite timelines/universes are infinitely created with every single action and inaction. Master Hand is the creator of the Smash-Verse and fictionally transcends it, viewing the inhabitants of the macrocosm as nothing more than plush toys and trophies. What's more there exists a dimension transcendent to the Smash-Verse (Or World of Imagination) referred to as the "Real World". Combined with Master Hand's fictional transcendence over the 4-D to 5-D Imaginary World, the existence of the "Real World" possibly being Master Hands realm further supports Master Hand being a 6-Dimensional Being with 6-D might, as well as his twin Crazy Hand, and Tabuu who with hax is at least equal to them. Galeem (And by extension Dharkon) on the other hand is so far above any of them he turned Tabuu into a spirit. As Spirits are basically canon gameplay mechanics and equipable pngs of artwork this essentially means that he turned Tabuu into fiction in a similar manner to Master Hand creating and viewing the Smash Cast as plushies and trophies and turning them into such after defeat, effectively making Galeem and Dharkon 7-D Beings with 7-D might. Also, its revealed that Galeem now encroaches upon "The Last Remaining World", revealing that either during the burst of light or a gradual conquest Galeem sacked the entire smash verse, likely the former. ' 'Stamina: Vast. Can fight entire armies, fight five grueling battles in a row and traverse the entirety of the Tower of Guidance and still have only momentary fatigue by the end of it all. '''Range: Tens of Meters with Ragnell Standard Equipment: Ragnell , Aether , Nihil, Elixers (Fully heals all damage, each one has 3 uses.) Panacea (Removes all status conditions, each one has 3 uses.) Intelligence: Gifted. '''Can lead armies and wield all kinds of swords . '''Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Being able to defeat Ashera. Being able to defeat Galeem and Dharkon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Aether (Boosts power by six, heals equal to damage dealt, halves enemy durability and ignores said durability, Great Aether (A flurry of fiery blows culminating into being pushed downwards than exploded up). Key: Ike (Tellius Duology, Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, Fire Emblem Heroes, Super Smash Bros Series, Super Smash Bros Ultimate) Notes: Radiant Strategizing tunes to enjoy ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Custerwolf98 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1